A Good Friend and A Glass of Wine
by the bean25
Summary: Songfic based on the song by Leann Rimes. Linsay and Stella. Read and Review Please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY characters or the song this story is based on.**

A good friend and a glass of wine  
Someone to say it's gonna be alright  
A good friend and a glass of wine  
A little pick me up to get me through the night  
We talk trash n' we laugh and cry  
That kind of therapy money can't buy  
Every now and then, every now and then  
Every girl needs a good friend and a glass of wine

-"Good Friend and A Glass of Wine" Leann Rimes

Lindsay walked down the hallway to the elevator. She was ending the longest week it seemed, in her career. She ran a hand through her hair as she waited for the doors to open. Danny would be in the lab overnight, working the night shift; she had the night to herself. She had worked one case on top of the other through the whole week. One thing she missed about being in Montana was the down-time they had between cases. New York always had a new scene for her to go to, and with court and paperwork she barely had time to breath. The next day was free; she had the day off and she planned to enjoy every minute.

Her cell phone rang in her purse and after digging for it, she answered it. "Monroe," she greeted.

"Lindsay, it's Stella."

"Hey, Stel, I'm off is this important?"

"Well, I was just gonna tell you I finished up the paperwork and that I'd see you on Saturday."

"Oh, sorry," Lindsay paused. "Hey, Danny's working tonight, and I was gonna be alone. If your not busy you wanna come over and just hang out with me? We can order Chinese, drink some wine and talk about boys."

Stella laughed. "Yeah, that sounds fun. I've got some things to finish up then I'll be over, ok?"

"Ok, I'll order the Chinese, if you wanna get the wine?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you in a bit."

Lindsay hung up the phone as she stepped off the elevator. She was smiling; Stella had become a good friend and confidant. Stella had been the only one Lindsay had really felt comfortable telling about the murders of her friends when she was younger.

When Stella came to Lindsay's an hour later, Lindsay had the Chinese food in the kitchen and Stella placed the bottle of wine on the counter. Lindsay grabbed some glasses from the cupboard and the two women made their way to the living room with their boxes of Chinese and glasses of Merlot.

Lindsay sat on the couch, diving her fork into some noodles as Stella sat across from her in a chair with a box of sesame chicken. "I am so glad this week is over," Lindsay commented.

"Yeah, I bet. You had a crazy one."

"Uh-huh. I told Danny if he wakes me up when he comes in I'll have to hurt him. So, then he told me he would just stay at his place."

Stella smirked. "I guess that's a compromise."

"Not really, but it's Danny. I have to take what I can get with him."

"You guys are so cute, and I love the whole trying to keep it a secret at work when we all know what's going on. Well, I mean I know because you told me, but you know what I mean."

Lindsay smiled. "We just don't want to announce to everyone we're together. Not everyone needs to know."

"So, how is he? As a boyfriend?"

"We're talking Danny here. He has his moments. We've both just had so much drama, you know. It's hard sometimes."

"How was it with you and him after what happened with Ruben?"

She shook her head. "I am so bad with that stuff. Surprisingly, Danny's really good at comforting someone, but me- I just never know what to say."

"So, what did you say?" Stella watched the younger girl as she looked somewhat ashamed at the topic.

"I just said I was sorry, and I apologized to him and admitted that I wasn't very good with these kind of situations."

"And what did he say?"

"Not much, mostly that he just needed time, but he would be ok." Lindsay stared down at her food as she pushed it around in the box. "Ok, let's talk about something a little happier."

"Sorry. We can talk about the fact that I really need to find a good man."

Lindsay laughed. "Sorry, it's not funny, it's just…Stella we need to get you some better luck in that area."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"There's someone. You won't die alone, I promise."

"God, I hope that's true." The two of them giggled at her statement. "I know I can find someone, but I have a past that just makes it hard."

"Well, there's some available guys we work with."

Stella gave her a "are you crazy" look. "Lindsay, come on."

"Well, Mac's single now, and there's Flack and Hawkes."

"All right," Stella reached over the coffee table. "We're taking away the happy juice."

"No, I'm serious. I found someone at work."

"Yeah, that's because you haven't worked with him for a good five or six years, yet."

"I'm just not going to give up on you that quickly and either should you."

The girls laughed and talked for a while. By the time Lindsay looked at the clock it was after midnight. Their bottle of wine was gone and they were nursing what was left in their glasses. The Chinese boxes were laid out on the coffee table. Lindsay laid down on the couch and Stella sprawled out in the chair. This was what both of them needed after a long day, and week. They had confessed and questioned things they were curious about. Stella had even asked how Danny was in bed, and even though Lindsay didn't want to answer the alcohol forced her to. When Stella finally left it was a little before one. She went down to the front of the building and took a cab home. Lindsay cleaned up their mess and headed to bed. This needed to be a regular thing- a good friend and a glass of wine.


End file.
